Good Luck Charlie: Naughty Edition
by TheCoolKid15
Summary: GLC oneshots. Lots of incest, lots of sex, lots of sexy times. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: I owe all of you guys an apology. I've been gone for months now, and I'm not going to try to make excuses. I just couldn't think for the life of me what to write about. But hopefully now I can return to a somewhat regular schedule with updates, and hopefully I can some new stories rolling in here. About a year ago, I tried to do a Good Luck Charlie fanfic. I wasn't too happy with it, so I canned it the week after it released. I'm going to throw my hat back into the ring with a GLC fanfic.**

 **Warning: Lots of sex. Lots. Do not cross this point in the page if you're under the age of 18. It is unlawful to do so. Do not continue if you are opposed to innocent Disney characters having tons of coitus. I do not own GLC or any of its characters.**

 **With these warnings out of the way, let's begin!**

It was an ordinary day at the Duncan house; Bob was rushing to get ready after waking up late, PJ was leaving for his apartment after staying the weekend with the rest of his family. Amy was trying to get Charlie and Toby dressed to go to the store, and Teddy was groggily walking into the family room.

Amy explained to the sleepy blonde teen that she was taking the two littlest Duncan children out for a morning shopping trip. Teddy's mother asked her to keep Gabe out of trouble, which the half-asleep girl promised she would.

Teddy sat down on the sofa, feeling the rough cushion against her bare thighs. She'd worn an old nightgown to bed, and it was much too small for her. The hem barely reached the bottom of her rear, and the top showed a fair bit of cleavage.

The teen was shaken from her daydreaming when she heard a voice coming from upstairs. It was muffled, but it sounded like someone was calling her name. Teddy rose from her seated position, and scaled the stairs. She was shocked at what she saw.

The source of the noise was none other than Gabe, and he wasn't so much calling Teddy's name as he was moaning it. The boy was still asleep, but he had kicked off the blankets in his sleep, leaving his erection plainly visible through his boxers. Whatever he was dreaming about was making him very excited.

Teddy stood there in shock. Her little brother was having an erotic dream about her. What was one supposed to do in this situation? Teddy had never even seen a boner before, and now her teen brother was sporting a huge one in her honor.

Then, still sleep, Gabe's hands began to move. As if he was in a trance, he grabbed the hem of his boxers and tugged them down his legs. His cock sprung free, and Teddy let out an audible gasp. It was huge! At least 9 inches long, probably more! How the hell could her little brother carry that around all day? How the hell was that supposed to fit inside of a woman?

Gabe's unconscious hands soon began to work his shaft, pumping up and down his considerable length. He moaned again in his sleep, this time letting out a few mumbled words.

"Yeah, Teddy. Suck on that cock."

Teddy stood there, unsure of what to do. One thing she did know, however, was that something about this situation had stirred her deep inside of her loins. The virgin teen had never laid eyes on a real cock before, but now that she saw one, she had the sudden urge to throw her mouth onto it, to caress the shaft with her soft tongue. But this was her brother, Teddy scolded herself. She wasn't going to just throw herself at Gabe's cock and start to suck on it... Was she?

 _Ah, screw it,_ Teddy told herself, as she knelt at his bedside, and stared at the cock less than a foot away from her face. Was she really going to wrap her lips around her little brother's cock, just because she was a bit horny? But in that moment, Teddy wasn't thinking logically. Rather, she obeyed the need of her pussy. She could feel her crotch getting wet within her panties as she looked at the cock. This feeling wasn't new to the blonde teen; she had fingered her pussy a few times before, but had never had a cock in her mouth before.

until now. Teddy opened her mouth wide, and enveloped the head of her little brother's cock. He moaned, and she felt his hands against the back of her head. Still asleep, he began to push her head up and down his considerable length. Teddy moaned into the cock stuffed in her throat. The idea of being used as Gabe's fucktoy was quite erotic, and it was making her pussy even more slick than before.

Teddy ran her tongue up and down her younger sibling's dick, feeling the head of his cock twitch. It began to pulse, slowly and more rapidly as he pulled up her long blonde hair up and down his penis. In Gabe's unconscious mind, he felt nothing but euphoric bliss; he could feel a pressure slowly building within him, getting more and more intense until...

Gabe's entire body tensed, as he awoke instantly from his dream. Teddy, with her pink lips still wrapped around the base of Gabe's huge cock, felt his cum shoot down her throat. Her tongue glazed the head of his cock, and caught a squirt. Teddy's mental walls crumbled as she tasted cum for the first time; nothing else mattered to her except tasting this incredible substance even more. Teddy felt the cum fill up her mouth, slowly trickling down into her belly. Her pussy was a a quivering mess; this whole ordeal had reduced her to nothing but a horny blonde slut.

Gabe's eyes shot open, and he let out a huge moan. His erect dick and quivering cockhead informed his mind that he had experienced another wet dream. Automatically, his hands went to pull the comforter away from himself to see how bad the cumstain would be, but his hands found no such blanket. Rather, his hand brushed against a head of hair. Just like the head of hair that he had dreamed about facefucking...

Gabe looked down, and saw his older sister, with her lips wrapped around the base of his cock. She was sucking him with all she had, trying to squeeze every last drop of cum out of his cock. She looked up at him, and saw he was awake. Her eyes widened, and she pulled her head off of his softening cock. She began to stutter, trying to explain herself.

Gabe interrupted her. "Teddy, we both know what just happened. And I think we both know that it's been something we've been dreaming of for a while now. So let's just keep this stuff our little secret, because I like where this is going."

Teddy's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Did she have any other choice _other_ than to accept his terms? She didn't think so. And besides... the quivering in her loins was getting unbearable. She thought about excusing herself to her bedroom to finish herself off, but now that she saw Gabe was alright with everything that had happened, and seemed to be alright if things went further, she was rethinking her plans.

Gabe seemed to notice what his beautiful older sister was contemplating, as he grinned. "Teddy, say it, and I can make it happen."

Teddy muttered something inaudible, and Gabe cleared his throat, grinning hugely at his older sibling. "Louder, Teddy!"

"I want you to fuck me!" The horny teen blurted out, practically begging him for his cock. Gabe was more than happy to oblige, as he sprang up from the bed and kicked his pajama pants off, pulling off his top as well. Teddy started to rise, but Gabe grabbed her, pushing her down on all fours at his bedside.

Gabe was no stranger to sex. He had gained a reputation around his class as the kid with the biggest cock. As such, most of the girls who he had dated were more than happy to slip a hand into his pants while out on dates, in the hopes that the night would end with the lucky lady on her back, her legs in the air spread wide for Gabe to pleasure. Gabe's longest girlfriend, Jo, had been the most submissive little slut while they were dating. She loved having Gabe do whatever he wanted with her. As such, Gabe fell in love with being dominant. It aroused him more than any other type of position in bed, and he planned very much on continuing that trend with his horny sister.

Teddy felt her nightgown being hiked up above her waist, as Gabe bunched it up at her hips. One of his hands pushed her back down, forcing her face into his carpet. Her panty covered rear was in the air, like a bitch about to be taken by her mate. Gabe grabbed the wasteband of her pink underwear, and yanked them down forcefully, pulling the panties halfway down Teddy's slender thighs in one single tug.

Teddy felt her cunt be exposed to the cold air, and felt her pussy lips quiver yet again. Gabe reached up, pulling the front of her nightgown down and freeing her perky tits as well. Teddy moaned, as her nipples grazed the rough carpet of Gabe's room. Her nipples became erect as Gabe began to toy with them, rolling one nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Seeing that Teddy was completely at his mercy, Gabe decided not to mess around with foreplay anymore, and get on with the sex. He took his cock in his free hand, and moved his other hand to Teddy's back, pushing her face further forward and making her ass stick out even more. It was a lovely ass, Gabe noticed. Perfectly round, nice and plump, without a freckle or anything to diminish from it's beauty. Her pussy was also lovely; the hairless slit was thin, and looked tight as all hell. Gabe lined his cock up with her cunt, and with a single thrust plowed deep into her virgin body.

All the strength left Teddy's body, as she felt the cock enter her. Her arms, which had been supporting her up until that point, gave out, and she sank to the ground without any will to do anything else. Her eyes crossed, and rolled into the back of her head. Her pussy felt absolutely incredible, as Gabe grabbed her hips and began to plow into her over and over, his balls slapping her stomach with every thrust. Teddy moaned, her chest heaving as she felt the greatest pleasure in the world.

Gabe grunted, feeling her tight cunt take it's toll on his cock. He wasn't going to last much longer, so he sped up, to go out with style. He raised a hand as hard as he could, and slapped Teddy's tight little ass. She threw her head back in a moan, and as she did Gabe grabbed a hold of her blonde ponytail, pulling it back hard. Gabe let out a grunt, and he slapped Teddy's ass with his free hand. "Teddy, you're such a little whore, aren't you? You just LOVE having cock shoved up your cunt."

Teddy could only moan in response. Gabe took that as a yes.

Teddy had already had two orgasms in the short time that Gabe's cock had been inside of her, and she was nearing on her third as his thrusts became labored. With a great sigh on Gabe's part, and a loud squeal from Teddy. She curled her toes as the walls of her cunt convulsed, and she felt Gabe's thick cum shoot deep into her fertile young body. As Teddy gasped, reeling from her first hard fucking, Gabe withdrew himself from her tight depths.

Gabe flipped Teddy's limp body over, and grabbed her tit as hard as he could. Her perky little breast was soft and plump, and Gabe relished squeezing it in his post-orgasmic bliss. Teddy enjoyed it greatly as well.

Gabe gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and they grinned at each other.

Teddy had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she was roughly fucked by her brother. Gabe got the same feeling.

And both of them were quite alright with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy looked over at Toby through the passthrough from the kitchen to the living room; he was sound asleep in his playpen. Her husband Bob was sitting on the couch, watching highlights of a sports game. Putting down the pan she had just been scrubbing clean, the mother of five glanced at the clock. It was late afternoon, and her three eldest children were all off running errands. Her youngest daughter, Charlie, was sound asleep in her bedroom taking a nap like her little brother.

Amy walked into the living room, and sat down on the sofa with her husband. They made some small talk, and then, realizing that for the first time in what felt like forever, they didn't have to worry about their kids at that moment. There were no crazy antics from Gabe, no loveable mishaps with PJ, and no relationship drama with Teddy. And with Charlie and Toby asleep, it left the two weary parents to... let off some steam, to say the least.

Without many more words, Amy soon found herself climbing onto Bob's lap, her lips finding his. Their tongues danced, and Bob's hands quickly found his beautiful wife's breasts. As Toby was still young enough to be suckling, the blonde mother's tits were fantastic. Amy moaned into her lover's mouth, and she could feel his hardening length pressing against her leg. She withdrew her lips, and grinned at her panting husband. She reached down, and felt his length through his jeans. He was long, and hard, and begging for release.

Amy got off of her husband's lap, and knelt down between his knees. She reached down, grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. Her bountiful bosom now on full display, held back only by her nursing bra. Bob looked at her clad only in her nursing garment, and if it was possible, his cock grew even harder.

Amy reached behind her, and unclasped the bra, shrugging it off her shoulders and tossing it on the couch next to her loving husband. She reached up, and fumbled with his belt for a moment, before unclasping it. She unbuttoned Bob's pants, and unzipped the fly. With some assistance, she pulled his jeans all the way down his legs, before Bob kicked them off onto the floor. Amy, still kneeling between her husband's spread legs as he sat on the couch, pulled at the wasteland of his boxers. They came down a bit, and Bob's erect cock sprung up. His erect manhood brushed against her cheek, and he moaned as he felt her soft skin against his sensitive head.

Amy wasted no time in wrapping her lips around her husband's fat cock. Amy had seen many cocks in her days; before she married Bob, back in highschool, she had a reputation as a bit of a slut. Amy's chearleading gave her perfect access to all the cocks she wanted. Rumors went around that she'd let the entire football team fuck her, one after another after a championship game. These rumors eventually faded, with many people not believing that Amy would ever do something like that. She, and the football players, knew otherwise.

But Bob's cock was easily the largest cock she'd ever had the pleasure of sucking. It was an enourmous 10 inches, and it took Amy until their fifth date to be able to get all of it down her throat. The fact that his cock was also incredibly thick was a bonus. Amy's tongue glossed over his cockhead, as he pulled her head closer. Amy felt the huge cock push it's way into her mouth, and she felt her nose brush against Bob's coarse pubic hair. She looked up at him as he pulled her curly blonde hair, rubbing Amy's face in the sweaty hair at the base of his cock. Bob felt his cock twitch as his wife looked up at him, giving him wide eyes as her tongue dance around his rough length. Bob began to roughly face fuck his wife, thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth and pushing her head back and forth on his length. Amy didn't mind; she loved being used as Bob's fucktoy.

Bob moaned, and he came with just the tip of his cock in Amy's mouth. He held her head in place, and Amy could feel the cum of her lover filling her mouth. She closed her eyes, tasting the semen and felt her cunt flutter in response. The blonde mother absolutely loved the taste of cum, and she always had. She swallowed his load, and withdrew her lips from Bob's still rock-hard cock.

Bob was breathing heavily, but he was more than willing to continue. Amy rose from her kneeling position, and kissed her husband on the lips. Bob felt her huge, soft tits press against him, and his cock grew rock hard again, poking Amy in the crotch through her yoga pants. "Want to try for number six, my love?"

Amy giggled, and stroked his hardening meat. "Fuck me with your huge cock, Bob."

Bob didn't need to be told twice, as he picked her up, and positioned her in doggy style on the couch. Amy moaned as she felt Bob's hands roughly pull her yoga pants halfway down her thighs, and only a few seconds after she felt her thong be pulled down as well she felt Bob's big, fat cock thrust itself into her depths. Grabbing his wife's hips, he began to fuck her hard and fast. Her moans were simply an encouragement to increase the intensity.

Bob grabbed his wife's tit from behind her. Hard. His blonde cocksleeve moaned loudly, and to keep her youngest son from waking up, she buried her face into a pillow. Bob continued to ram his fat cock in and out of his wife's tight little cunt, feeling her tender pussy quiver with every thrust. Shifting his footing, he began to piston his enormous manhood in and out of his wife, pushing her face deeper into the couch.

Amy was in absolute ecstasy; her vision was blurry, her breathing was labored, and she felt herself rounding on another orgasm. As she felt herself round the corner and felt the waves of orgasmic pleasure crash down upon her, her mind went absolutely blank. Her vision was more blurry than before, and her body was tingling. And all the while, Bob kept fucking his wife with the same speed and intensity.

And then, without warning, Bob's thrusts halted. Amy gathered all of her strength, and lifted her face out of the couch. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was the couple's youngest daughter. Charlie was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, looking blankly at her naked parents. Slowly, Bob began to continue to fuck his wife. His thrusts were slower, but he made up for it by thrusting with much more force than before. Amy moaned, and threw her head back in ecstasy. Bob looked at his youngest daughter calmly, and spoke. "Hey, sweetheart. What's the matter?"

Charlie blinked, confused at first, but after hearing her father's calm tone, she relaxed. Still half-asleep, the groggy toddler rubbed her eyes, and then answered her dad. "I had to ask Mommy a question."

Bob reached down, and grabbed his wife's hair. He pulled her face out of the couch by her curly blonde hair, pointing her head at the little girl. "Go on, Charlie. Ask Mommy your question."

Charlie giggled as she looked at Amy's face. Her mother's eyes were glossed over, her forehead dotted with sweat. Amy's swollen tits, hanging down from her chest, were bouncing back and forth with every thrust of Bob's cock into her cunt. The young child spoke. "Mommy, where's my dolly?"

Amy moaned, barely able to comprehend the child's question. Amy lifted a heavy arm, and pointed over to the pile of toys in the corner. Charlie walked over, picked up the baby doll, and ran back up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as the child was out of the room, Bob continued with his previous pace of fucking. Amy felt his cock begin to twitch within her tight cunt, and she pulled her head out of the pillow. "Go on, honey. Fill my womb with your hot cum!"

Bob grunted, and grabbed her hair, causing his slutty wife to moan. "I'm going to put another baby in you, my blonde fucktoy!"

Amy felt him thrust one final time, before his cum began to squirt out inside of her cunt. Amy felt every spurt of his hot jizz, and knew that with that much semen, there was no doubt that she was pregnant yet again. Amy felt her body be rolled over, and felt Bob lie down on the couch next to her, his fingers toying with her still quivering pussy. Amy rolled her head to the side, and grinned at Bob.

"I guess we should start thinking of names, my love."


End file.
